Son of the moon
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: For XemSai day. It appears...that the Organization is going to have another member of the family.


Son of the moon

**So, this is actually a late XemSai day story. D: I was going to do it on the day, but I got too lazy and it was actually almost midnight, too, so I knew it would probably be too late by the time I got it up. Anyway, happy belated XemSai day! :3**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

"Um….Vexen…"

Vexen turned at the sound of the voice and saw the Superior standing almost awkwardly at the door to his lab.

"Oh, Master Xemnas. What do you require?"

"I…have a concern about Saix…."

"Saix?" Vexen turned back to what he had originally been working on. "What's the matter with him?"

"He seems to be having….a lot of mood swings. And he's eating a lot more."

"And why is this worrisome?"

"He…seems to be gaining weight. And he's throwing up when he awakens and he hates standing for a long period of time cause his back hurts…"

Vexen instantly stopped what he was doing as he recognized the symptoms; two others had come in a month or so ago with the same thing.

"Master Xemnas….please bring Saix to me. I want to do a check up."

"Oh…okay."

Vexen watched Xemnas leave out of the corner of his eye before he sighed once the leader was gone.

_It's probably just a coincidence…_Vexen decided as he once again resumed working, really hoping that it was just a coincidence.

* * *

Xemnas stared at the report before him, trying to take in what it was saying, but he couldn't concentrate since he was so worried about Saix. He really hated showing weakness to the other members, but he genuinely cared for the Berserker.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Xemnas glanced up when he heard the furious yell, but he decided that it was probably either Roxas being pissed at Axel or Zexion being pissed at Xigbar, so he soon looked back down at his paper.

The Superior however looked up again when the door to his office slammed open to reveal a very infuriated Saix standing at the threshold.

"Saix." Xemnas stood up as his blue-haired lover stomped closer to him. "What did Vexen say-"

"You. Die. Now." Saix growled as he began to throttle the man and try to strangle him.

"Please, Saix, remain calm." Vexen grabbed the Berserker from behind and pulled him off Xemnas.

Xemnas stared at Saix in surprise as he coughed lightly, wondering why his lover would do such a thing.

"You…." Saix continued to try and get at Xemnas while Vexen held him back.

Finally, he managed to free himself and once again lunged at the Superior, who hid underneath his desk to spare himself from the Berserk's wrath, but barely got to him when Vexen stabbed a needle into Saix's arm and the Diviner leaned against Xemnas's desk tiredly.

"What happened?" Xemnas poked his head up from underneath his desk to see a eerily calm Saix laying on his desk.

"I gave him a sedative that I made in case this happened."

"What do you mean?"

Warily watching his love, Xemnas slowly stood up and looked at Vexen for an explanation.

"Oh…er, well….he's not taking it as easily as the others…."

"Taking what easy?"

"You see…." Vexen glanced at Saix. "Saix is pregnant."

"What? !"

* * *

As the weeks went by, with Saix eventually accepting his fate, Xemnas noticed that the blue-haired Nobody refused to keep eye contact with him and the leader assumed that Saix was still a little mad at him. By February, Xigbar had his kids-twins-whom he named Diablo and Angelo and by April Xaldin had Kino. Xemnas wondered why Saix had to take this so hard when the others seemed quite proud to have their own kid.

And by July….it was Saix's turn.

"I am so not going in there." Xemnas said as he stood in the Grey Area near the hallway as he watched a struggling Saix being taken down to Vexen's lab.

"So, last new member, huh?" Axel asked as he came up beside the Superior.

"I just don't know why he's so mad at me." Xemnas sighed as he watched his love disappear into the room. "He said he always wanted a kid."

"Not this way." Axel chuckled. "I mean, Roxy said the same thing. It's strange, though."

"How do you mean?" Xemnas glanced at the pyro beside him.

"Vexen became okay with it pretty soon. Zexion kept saying 'How is this possible? ! We contain no reproductive organs!' and my little Roxy merely ate sea-salt ice cream the whole time."

"So…everyone has their own reactions."

"Yes." Axel nodded. "But…Roxy kept me away from him for the whole nine months."

The pyro sighed pathetically.

"Those were the saddest days of my life."

Xemnas continued staring at the pyro before he looked in the direction of the Academic's lab.

He refused to sit down the next few hours, choosing instead to pace as he waited for some news from Zexion or Vexen. He was starting to get tired, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to see Saix.

"Master Xemnas."

Xemnas eagerly looked toward the voice and saw Vexen standing near the entrance to his lab.

"You can come on in now." Vexen smiled a little as he stepped to the side.

A little nervously, Xemnas entered Vexen's lab and sighed a little when he saw Saix sitting up in a nearby bed, holding a small bundle wrapped in cloth.

"Saix…?"

The Berserker looked up as Xemnas approached before he growled, holding the bundle closer protectively.

"No, no. It's me." Xemnas fearlessly held out his hand. "Go on. Sniff."

Another growl before Saix gave in and touched his nose to the Superior's hand. He smiled a little and showed the bundle to Xemnas.

"He looks….kinda like you." Xemnas said as he stared at the baby that had the same pointed ears that Saix had along with faint blue hair.

The baby slowly opened its eyes to reveal that they were a piercing gold.

"He even has your eyes."

Saix gave a proud growl as he smiled slightly.

"What should we name him?" Xemnas kneeled beside Saix as he continued to stare at his son.

"Mmm…." Saix looked thoughtful before he answered, "Luna."

"Luna…." Xemnas repeated as he lightly touched the baby's hair. "I like it. Luna…Number XXI…"

* * *

**Yeah, Luna is the last of the kids. I realized I did their numbers wrong since I made them have birthdays, so just look up at my revised Children of the Organization to understand who's who now. :D I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and Review, please.**


End file.
